thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Indifference (Survive)
"Indifference" is the fourth episode of the fourth season and thirty-eighth overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on December 8, 2019. Plot Carol tells Sophia that she is going on a supply run with Rick. During the conversation, Sophia tells Carol that no one dies, yet. "Yet?" Carol asks. Sophia then explains what she will be if she survives, "I'll be me, but I'll be different." Carol offers reassurance, and reminds her that if something happens, she should run "until it's safe". She also says that both of them will survive. Meanwhile, Rick investigates the room where Ben and Billy were quarantined before being killed. Rick imagines Carol stabbing them in the neck, and dragging their bodies down the hallway to be burned. Afterwards, Rick is seen getting ready for the supply run, along with Carol. The group is packing up the truck they have found. Tyreese and Andrea are discussing the gasoline. Andrea says they have ample gasoline for a long while and they shouldn't leave the gas pump for The Governor and his men. Tyreese contemplates what she said. They leave, the entire National Guard Station blowing up behind them. Charlie says to Tyreese that they should go through the Wal-Mart they passed on the way there, see if there's anything left worth taking. Inside the store, Andrea notices how Charlie is grabbing a crib for Lori's baby. Tyreese and Allen are about to pack up the supplies in the truck when Tyreese says he doesn't want to be there any longer. Suddenly, Allen and Tyreese notice that Bruce Cooper, Sam, and several other Woodbury soldiers are heading towards the front entrance to the store. Bruce and Sam are about to go inside of the store, but Charlie isn't going to let that happen, so she goes outside to try and talk some sense into Cooper. Cooper identifies her as Glenn's sister and shoots her in the chest. In the car, Carol mentions to Rick that Maggie wanted to come with them, Rick says that they needed someone to stay behind and stand watch. Carol replies with "Someone you trust, you mean." She goes on justify her murder of Ben and Billy, saying that by doing so, she alleviated their suffering. Additionally, she hoped to prevent anyone else from getting sick. Cooper gets shot in the neck by Andrea. The others go to help Charlie and Andrea tells Sam to drop his gun. Michonne slaughters the other two thugs and one of them almost shoots her. Sam has no words and Andrea thinks that he isn't even listening to her. Sam yells that they killed them, raises his gun in a desperate panic and Andrea shoots him. Tyreese calms Andrea down and tells her that she did the right thing. Carol and Rick begin searching a house, and find several useful items. A walker comes out of a bedroom on the second floor, and starts walking toward them. However, it is unable to negotiate the stairs and tumbles down, almost landing on top of Carol. Rick pulls her away at the last second, after which she stabs the walker in the head. They start hearing noises coming from upstairs, like someone is moving around. Rick points his gun in the direction of the noise, after which a woman named Caroline emerges from her hiding place in an upstairs bedroom. She introduces herself, and Rick asks her where she came from, and where she plans to go, followed by the three questions. Caroline asks if she passed his test, but Rick doesn't answer. Instead, he suggests that she should wait in the house until he and Carol finish searching. Then after dark, they will circle around and come back to retrieve her. Rick gives Caroline a watch, and says they will regroup in two hours. Carol disagrees, reasoning that Caroline could help to widen the search grid. Charlie's still breathing and wakes up. She says it's hard to breathe, but, thinks she's fine. Tyreese disagrees and says it's serious. She has to sleep in the bed of the RV, although Charlie still thinks she's okay. Allen comes outside, confused about the gunshots. Tyreese says that everything is mostly okay and they load up the truck. Rick and Carol then go to search other houses before going out to the yard to harvest some tomatoes, having a short conversation while doing so. As they continue to move, they come across Caroline, who hands them a basket with food she collected during their absence. She asks again if she passed Rick's test and he says that she did and that she can join their group. Tearfully, Caroline reveals her gratitude about being able to join Rick's group, revealing it's been months since she had last seen a living person. Rick gives Carol her supplies, food, and a vehicle, before banishing her from the group, believing that nobody will trust her (including himself), once they find out that she killed Ben and Billy, not to mention that Allen would try to kill Carol himself. Carol hands him a watch that her husband gave her on her anniversary to replace the one that he gave to Caroline, before driving away. Other Cast Co-Stars *Tyler Chase as Ben (Hallucination) *Michael Zegen as Billy (Hallucination) Uncredited *Anthony Azor as Andre Anthony (Does not appear) *Tinsley and Anniston Price as Judith Grimes (Does not appear) Deaths *Sam Trivia *First appearance of Caroline *Last appearance of Sam *Last appearance of Ben (Hallucination) *Last appearance of Billy (Hallucination)